


getting mixed-up

by Birdschach



Series: convenient excuse [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Am I really turning a fic about rimming into a three part series that leads to the Taco Trio, F/M, I guess I am, M/M, Mild Gay Panic, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9907178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: Takumi's mind latches onto this train of thought, and for a second, he panics. Isn’t there some reason he should avoid this? Some reason that thinking of Hinata was deemed ineffective? Perhaps even risky? But admitting to that would be admitting to feelings for his other retainer, something Takumi wasn’t entirely willing to address. But even as he struggles to hide from his feelings, to push them away, Takumi feels his thoughts shift even further. He imagines that it’s Hinata below him, Hinata he’s thrusting into, and before he knows it, Takumi is tensing up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WattStalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/gifts).



The days went by, with Takumi and Oboro making liberal use of their excuse. Ordinarily, Oboro would be frustrated by how little progress was being made on her liege’s outfit, but when every night ended with the two of them together, damp with sweat and panting as they recover from their passions, she finds that she can’t complain at all. Of course, Takumi doesn’t particularly care either way, making the distraction from the boring work of modeling all the more enjoyable.

Honestly, he wonders what they’re going to do after the event. WIthout the convenient excuse of Oboro working on an outfit for him, how can they justify spending so much time alone together? They could make the relationship public, yes, but Takumi isn’t sure of how the people will handle that news. A prince of Hoshido, wedding a commoner? Sure, a commoner who is his skilled and respected retainer, but still a commoner nonetheless. Beyond that, they could see each other less, but the thought of that is… well, undesirable, to say the least. Takumi is already very attached to these little “sessions,” and as the two of them learn more together, and grow closer together, each and every time is better than the last. 

Before long, their awkward inexperience has passed them by, and they are able to slip in and out of their intimacy easily. When they’re with others, they seem like their usual selves. Oboro matching Takumi’s snark word for word, and still playing the part of a girl with a secret crush. But when they’re alone, there’s a certain edge to their banter. At any moment, what would have been nothing more than a playful joke becomes a springboard, allowing them to leap into their passions.

~X~

Only one person notices any difference between them, and that samurai is much too dedicated to Takumi to ask about it. Besides, it’s not like it hasn’t been a long time coming. Oboro never was able to keep her secret from her fellow retainer.  And even if the two of them spend a bit less time with Hinata, it’s not like he would ever be jealous.  Hinata knows he should be happy that the two of them are closer. But, he really, really isn’t. He doesn’t know  _ why _ he isn’t, but he definitely isn’t.

~X~

Takumi and Oboro are far too preoccupied to notice Hinata’s unhappiness, especially as he tries so hard to disguise it. And especially as the two of them seem to have eyes only for each other. That is especially true now, as Takumi enters Oboro’s room, and pulls her into a passionate kiss as soon as her door is shut. Tonight, it seems, there will be very little progress made on his new outfit. It doesn't take long for their hands to begin to wander, undressing each other much more easily than their first time, working almost off of muscle memory. The task may have already become familiar, but that does little to diminish how much they enjoy it.

Finally, they have to break their kiss in order to undress any further, and once Takumi catches his breath, he speaks.

“Have you been looking forward to this as much as I have?” Takumi asks, still a bit flustered, even though this is already a regular event.

“I don’t know,  _ milord _ Takumi, why don’t you check?” Oboro teases, leaning back as she works the last of her clothes off. Takumi slips a hand between her legs, feeling how aroused his retainer is, and has his answer.

“Definitely feels like you’re ready, Oboro. I’m honestly kind of surprised, normally it takes a bit of work for me to get you like this. I mean, not that I’m complaining or anything…”

“What can I say? I guess I’m just particularly eager tonight. So are you going to just let that slip by, or are you going to get on with it?”

It doesn’t take any more convincing for Takumi to climb into bed with his retainer. She spreads her legs, allowing him to press in between them, and then wraps them around the prince’s back as soon as he’s in position. Takumi begins lining himself up, pressing the tip of his cock against Oboro’s entrance, bringing forth a soft whimper from the purple-haired spear-fighter.

“Ready?” he asks, already knowing the answer, and smirking slightly.

“Gods, yes, you know I am! Just come on an-” Oboro starts, but before she can finish, Takumi grabs her hips, and begins pushing himself into her. A moan cuts her words off, as she revels in the familiar feeling. The prince has learned, over the past few days, not to rush things. To slip into her slowly, delicately, and give her time to adjust as he does. It’s something Oboro appreciates, and something that has made everything since their first awkward attempt at fucking much more enjoyable.

“Ah, Takumi,” she murmurs, once he has pushed in as far as he can. “Please, fuck me.”

Takumi’s eyes meet hers, as she mutters a request he could never deny. Not when they’re already like  _ this _ . Without any further delay, the archer pulls back, then thrusts into her. He slowly builds up a rhythm, one which Oboro begins to match with her own, needy motions. As he fucks her, she grinds her hips against him, making the act more enjoyable for the both of them. It’s not anything new, or anything unique, but Takumi would easily rank it as the best thing he’s felt.

The only problem, is how  _ quickly _ it seems to go. Takumi never seems to last very long, though each attempt is more successful than the last, he is usually spent long before Oboro has reached her climax. The prince doesn’t mind putting in a little extra work to finish her off, be it toying with her nipples, or eating her out, or even, when he’s really desperate, falling back on that awkward first attempt, which always seems to drive Oboro absolutely mad.

But tonight, he wants things to be more evenly matched. He wants to fuck Oboro, to outlast her for once. Or at the very  _ least _ come together, at the same time. But as his retainer grinds against him, moaning each time he thrusts into her, Takumi knows he doesn’t have long. At least, not at this rate. He slows his thrusts, though Oboro does nothing to relax her own efforts, and lets his mind drift. If he thinks of something else, anything else, it should be easier, right?

Of course, he can just distract himself, and he’ll definitely last longer! And for a moment, the plan works. He thinks of archery, of firing arrow after arrow from his Fujin Yumi into a challenging target. He thinks of strategy, of the texts he’s read in efforts to surpass even Ryoma on the battlefield. He thinks of training with Hinata, and watching the samurai as he works through his routine.

His mind latches onto this train of thought, and for a second, he panics. Isn’t there some reason he should avoid this? Some reason that thinking of Hinata was deemed ineffective? Perhaps even risky? But admitting to that would be admitting to feelings for  _ his other _ retainer, something Takumi wasn’t entirely willing to address. But even as he struggles to hide from his feelings, to push them away, Takumi feels his thoughts shift even further. He imagines that it’s  _ Hinata _ below him,  _ Hinata  _ he’s thrusting into, and before he knows it, Takumi is tensing up. In only a few seconds, he is there, driven to his climax earlier than expected, he cries out the first name that comes to his lips. Unfortunately, it’s not the name he planned.

“H-Hinata!” he moans, as he comes inside Oboro. A silence falls over the two of them, as Takumi tries to catch his breath, and as Oboro cycles through expressions of confusion, shock, and anger.

“What did you just say!?” she manages, eventually, pulling herself off of him.

“Uh… Oboro?”

“Huh, you know, I never realized that  _ Hinata _ was another way to pronounce my name. What a coincidence.”

“Y-yeah, it really is, isn’t it?” Takumi says, chuckling weakly.

“If you’re done messing around, I’d really like an explanation,” Oboro says, crossing her arms. The face she makes gets through to Takumi, letting him know he’s not going to get out of this easily. 

“I… I really don’t know. I was trying to last longer, and just letting my mind wander, and then I thought of Hinata… and, well, that happened.”

“You know what that means, right?”

“I mean, obviously you’re upset with me! And I’ll do whatever it takes to make it up to you!”

“Hm, well, I’m definitely going to take you up on that, but I’m not quite as upset as you’d imagine.”

“Huh?”

“Look, I’ve had a crush on you for a while. Which you knew. But I feel kind of bad leaving Hinata out of this, to be honest. And… well, obviously  _ you _ think he’s kinda cute too. So why don’t we just… well, bring him in, too?”

“Really? You think he’d go for that?”

“Ha, please! Hinata would do anything if  _ you _ asked him to. And a lot if I asked him to. You think he can say no to the two of us?”

“You might have a point there…”

“Of course I do! Now, about making it up to me…” Oboro asks, a sly grin breaking out on her face. “You can do whatever you want, but it had better be good!”

Takumi doesn’t bother coming up with a retort, and instead sets to work. After all, he is really coming to enjoy pleasuring Oboro. Though, now, he feels some apprehension. How will having Hinata involved change things? That is, of course, if their request isn’t too much for him.


End file.
